


Problemas dos Pais

by TrisPond



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Tentativa de humor, ciumes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: - Eles querem roubar nossas meninos, Daichi. E é tudo um plano de Akaashi.(Ou aquela fanfic que Suga está com ciúmes de Akaashi).





	Problemas dos Pais

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parents' Problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755890) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond). 



> Inspiradas nesses:   
> https://pin.it/yghkmeu4htmbpo  
> https://pin.it/zlfxjpd3q5cagp

            Suga está agindo de forma estranha ultimamente, mas Daichi não conseguia descobrir porquê. Ele estava assim desde que eles tinham voltado do acampamento com Nekoma, Fukurōdani, Shinzen High e Ubugawa High.

            - Eu não gosto de Akaashi – Suga disse do nada, como se eles já estivessem conversando sobre isso.

            Isso deixa Daichi confuso. Ele lembra de ver o namorado dele sorrindo para o outro rapaz e pensou que eles iriam se unir, já que Akaashi também parecia ter de lidar com as loucuras do time dele.

            - Por que não? – ele pergunta preocupado, imaginando se tinha perdido alguma coisa. Se Akaashi tivesse machucado Suga, que os deuses o ajudassem, porque Daichi com certeza não iria.

            Suga olhou para o chão. Quando levantou sua cabeça, tinha um fogo nos olhos dele que o lembravam de Hinata na seu modo mortífero. Daichi teve que se controlar para não dar um passo para trás.

            - Ele ajudou Kageyama – falou Suga como se isso explicasse tudo.

Daichi não lia mentes, mas normalmente conseguia entender Suga muito bem. Hoje, entretanto, ele estava mais perdido que nunca.

\- Isso não é bom…? – ele tentou fazer Suga ver a razão.

\- Ele agiu como se fosse o dever dele o ajudar ou algo assim. Como se ele fosse a pessoa que tinha que lidar com ele! Ele não conhece Kageyama! Pior ainda, Hinata parecia impressionado com ele! O que eu fiz de errado?! – Suga explodiu.

\- Hinata até mesmo estava treinando, e aquele Kuroo e Bokuto – Suga sussurrou. – Eu acho que eles querem roubar eles. Eles querem roubar nossos meninos, Daichi. E é tudo um plano de Akaashi.

\- Estou com raiva e como você não tá? Eles são suas crianças também! – Suga falou, agora direcionando o ódio para ele.

Agora Daichi conseguia entender o que Suga estava querendo dizer e honestamente ele estava com um pouco de raiva também. Ele cuidava do time dele o tempo todo. Ninguém roubaria uma das suas crianças. Akaashi devia agradecer que seria deixado vivo.

\- Nós faremos o que for preciso – Daichi o prometeu.

Suga se deixou ser abraçado e beijado, enquanto tentava se distrair da perspectiva de perder as suas preciosas crianças para um estranho. Ele estava tão assustado, mas Daichi o prometeu e o seu namorado nunca voltaria atrás. Além disso, ele parecia tão irritado quanto ele agora.

No treino seguinte, os dois ficaram em estado de alerta e quando Hinata estava contando uma história que envolvia Akaashi para o time, ele foi proibido de manter qualquer contato com ele.

(Akaashi sempre se perguntou o que fez o time inteiro parar de falar com ele e olharem assustados para Daichi e Suga toda vez que eles se encontravam).


End file.
